


The Chikcen Files 4

by TLen



Series: Adventskalender [4]
Category: SOKO Stuttgart | Stuttgart Homicide
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Adventskalender Tag 4





	The Chikcen Files 4

File 3*

„Du kannst rauskommen, Kaiser schickt Anna undercover.“ Jo Stoll klopfte gegen die Tür der Toilettenkabine, hielt sich dann lässig am Rahmen fest.

Die Tür wurde von innen einen Spalt geöffnet und Rico Sanders schwarzer Schopf erschien. „War er sehr sauer?“, fragte er.

„Nö. Ich habe ihm gesagt, so schlecht wie du fährst, wäre das eh nichts geworden.“ Jo grinste, rührte sich aber nicht von der Stelle, als Rico aus der Toilette treten wollte.

Rico musterte ihn stirnrunzelnd. „Was ist?“, fragte er. „Lass mich vorbei. Wir haben einen Fall zu klären.“

Jo’s Grinsen wuchs in die Breite. „Ach weißt du, wenn wir einmal hier sind...“ Er schob Rico in die Kabine zurück und folgte ihm. „Da könnten wir auch...“ Er drückte Rico gegen die Wand und küsste ihn.

„Jo!“, protestierte Rico. “Wenn jemand reinkommt.”

„Nur einen Quickie.“ Mit einer Hand hielt Jo Rico weiter fest, mit der anderen machte er sich eins einer Hose zuschaffen. „Gestern Abend ist schon so lange her.“

„Du bist unersättlich“, protestierte Rico. Er schaffte es, sich zu befreien und aus der Kabine zu schlüpfen, bevor Jo ihn wieder schnappen konnte. 

„Spielverderber“, sagte Jo und folgte ihm.

„Je schneller wir den Fall gelöst haben, umso eher haben wir Feierabend“, erwiderte Rico und öffnete die Tür zum Gang. Er drehte sich um und lächelte Jo vielsagend an.

„Schade, dass die Typen mich schon gesehen haben“, meinte Jo, als sie hinaustraten. „Sonst hätte den ob machen können. Ich hätte mir von Schrotty ein heißes Teil besorgt und dir eine Fahrstunde gegeben.“ Er klopfte dem erschrockenen Rico auf den Hintern. „Und eine im Parken.“

 

* Folge 2x19


End file.
